sortinghatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Soma Asman Kadar
Personality While Soma is thick-headed, arrogant and demanding; he is at the same time bubbly and high-spirited. He is a spoiled prince, and has always been catered to for any demand he had. Sociable, and quick to speak, Soma has a tendency to intercede in things where he is not included. He purposely annoys people, and sometimes he does it unintentionally out of curiosity. He is naive about how the world works, and leaves him open to say ignorant things. He is slowly learning how to become a better person, but over all he has a kind heart, in which he likes to express more often than needed. He gets clingy to people he likes, and is very hospitable. He is a loyal friend, and likes to have fun rather than anything else. Background Soma spent his earlier years in his homeland of India, right in one of the most renowned parts of the country, Bengal. He was showered with all he could ever want, being born into a noble family. The family were endowed with an extensive history of wizardry, there was no escaping that he'd eventually have to excel in this tradition. He took everything for granted, naively letting time pass as he absorbed himself in the attention. Like most his siblings, he grew spoiled and selfish, until the day came where he was of age to leave and continue his studies. Like most young higher-caste boys in India, they are sent from an early age to study abroad. In most cases, if they were to become a layer, or a doctor they were sent to nearby European countries, especially the ever so popular England. Soma's case was no different. At a young age, Soma was fed many sorts of classes and tutoring. He had to be up to par or exceed with his language and cultural skills for the new world. Thankfully, because of all the exposure, Soma was more comfortable during the transition. What he was not comfortable with was leaving everything behind, especially the pampered life and his butler. He didn't care to learn abroad, he didn't care for learning magic at the time. In Hogwarts, the young noble naturally set well in with most students. He did well in various subjects, and after a few years he was getting cocky. It's was always the staff, and teachers he's always had an issue with. Soma was still of noble blood, and it was hard for him not to part with habit, and did not take orders from others seriously. It came to a point where he could of been expelled for his incompetence, and still he was ignorant to why he was in such state. It wasn't until he met Ciel Phantomhive, a student barely starting his second year that made him realize his arrogance. Since then, he's slowly tried to clean up his act, and continued his exemplary work. The two became "best friends", much to Ciel's dismay. Although Soma achieves in such classes as charms, and transfiguration; he is still trudging on classes such as potions and herbology. Relationships character Fill in the blanks character Fill in the blanks character Fill in the blanks Trivia Fill in the blanks See Also Fill in the blanks, this is where you put links. External Links Fill in the blanks, this is where you put links. Category:Background Category:Personality